


"I'm doing this for you." - Earp sisters

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood, Challenges, Vampires, how to get the cat back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: The Earp sisters' next mission: get Calamity Jane Haught back from a bunch of vampires.





	"I'm doing this for you." - Earp sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy something day!   
(I'm tired, sue me)
> 
> A lil context: there are vampires living in Purgatory now and they stole Nicole Haught's cat.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about tarot cards and their powers or vampires. 
> 
> Also, the part in italics is like a snippet of the scene happening in the future while Kate describes what Wynonna has to do (to get the cat back). Hope it's clear enough!
> 
> Inspired by the Sing It or Eat It Challenge featuring 5SOS.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Wynonna, I need your help,' Waverly Earp's voice resonated in the old building before her body came into view in the kitchen doorway.

'What's up, babygirl?' Her older sister asked from her seat, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

'As you know, Nicole's birthday is coming up soon. I've already got most of her presents but I need your help to get the last one,' the half-angel started.

Wynonna Earp made a sign for her to get to the point before taking a sip from the warm drink.

'Remember when Nicole's cat went missing and it turned out that the local vampires had stolen her? Well, I know she still misses Calamity Jane so I thought it would be perfect if we could reunite those two again,' the youngest Earp explained quickly.

The Earp heir narrowed her eyes dubiously, 'are you suggesting we go knocking on those vampires' door and respectfully ask if we can have the Sheriff's cat back pretty please with a cherry on the top?'

'No, I'm saying you go do that,' Waverly corrected with a pleading smile. 'I would do it myself, but you remember Doc going in a frenzy when he bit Charlie. I don't want to risk that kind of uncontrolled behaviour from them.'

'But you're willing to risk my life for that damned beast,' the older sibling pointed out. 'Fine, I'm in, but isn't taking care of Nicole's pussy your department?' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before standing up.

'Wynonna!' The former bartender exclaimed in shock. 'Wynonna. Where are you even going?' She followed questioningly as the other woman headed out the door to the truck.

'We are going to pay a visit to our vampiry friend and get some tips on to how get cosy with the other vampires in Purgatory,' Wynonna disclosed, simultaneously jumping into the vehicle.

'Hey, isn't that's _your_area of expertise?' The brunette teased from the passenger seat.

'You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours, Waves, or I will feed you and your angel blood to the bloodthirsty creatures myself,' the Peacemaker holder warned her.

'You're too scared of Nicole to even try,' the half-angel argued. 'Besides, there's no shame in asking for help from your ex / baby daddy / immortal guy turned mortal turned into a vampire. Girls do it all the time.'

'We are not going to Doc's,' the Earp heir said curtly.

'Why not? He's our friend and he's a vampire,' Waverly summed up.

'Oh, please. He's only been a vampire for like a minute. He's like a baby vampire,' Wynonna scoffed. 'We're going to Kate's. She'll know what to do.'

'Oh,' the youngest sister let out anxiously. 'I didn't know she was our friend.'

'Well,' Wynonna considered as she drove the short route to the Gardner's house where the vampire had been living. 'She's friend-lier than the other vampires and I mean, we've had our ups and downs like any other friendship. She's cool, we're cool.'

'With the downs being you being her husband's baby mama and the ups being...?' The Ancient Cultures and Languages degree holder wondered out loud.

'Okay, fine. I might have blurred the picture and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Do you want to get Nicole's cat back or not?' The older sibling questioned pointedly.

'Yes, let's go.'

*  
'So, you want to get your pet back. You do know vampires are fond of their cats, don't you?' Contessa raised an eyebrow at the Earp siblings.

'I was kind of hoping you wouldn't say that,' the oldest sister muttered.

'It won't be easy or fun, but there is a way to get your animal back,' the vampire told them gracefully. 'But, what do I get in return for helping you?'

Wynonna groaned, why does everything need to be a trade? Why couldn't people, or well, vampires, help others out of the goodness of their hearts? 'Our gratitude and our friendship?' She offered hopefully.

Kate sneered at the proposal. 'What good am I with your gratitude?'

'Fine, what do you want?'

'A deck of tarot cards,' the ancient soul spoke lowly.

'What's wrong with the one you've got?' Waverly asked curiously.

'The cards are worn out, which is a natural consequence of the thousands of readings I have done in my lifetime,' Contessa explained.

'Great, we'll just hit the closest Walmart and get you a new set of cards,' the Earp heir said decisively.

The vampire laughed humourlessly. 'I don't want just any deck. There's a set of cards said to hold a greater power than most tarot cards. Unfortunately, those cards haven't been seen in over a century, but I have an idea of where that deck might be, and I need you to get it for me.'

'I had a feeling things were about to get complicated,' Wynonna told her little sister.

'Seeing as this task will require numerous days, weeks even, and you have mentioned that you are in a time crunch regarding your quest to get your cat back,' Kate continued, 'I will make an exception. I will help you before you do my bidding, however if you dare to double cross me, I promise you will suffer a fate far worse than death.'

'Sounds like the kind of thing a vampire would say,' Wynonna agreed. 'Okay, hit me. What kind of mystifying and strange shit do I have to do to get that damned cat back?'

'You'll have to prove you are a worthy cat owner,' the vampire enlightened. 'And since their definition of a worthy cat owner is basically a vampire, you'll have to show them you share the same values as them.'

'The first task will be a test of your strength...'  
  
_The darkness shouldn't have surprised Wynonna, but it took her a minute to adjust to the bad lighting - a clear indicator that non-humans were inhabiting the place, and if the boarded windows weren't a telltale for the fact that those non-humans were vampires, then the eye-catching 'No stakes from this point' surely would've done the trick. _

_'Hey, Edward and co. It's your girl, Wynonna,' the Earp heir called out as she treaded carefully in the creaking house. _

_'We were expecting you, Wynonna,' a voice spoke beside her._

_'Jesus, don't sneak up on someone like that,' she jumped a little before a figure appeared in the dark. _

_'Rumour has it, you want this kitten back,' the vampire caressed the cat in his arms with unexpected delicacy. 'But first, you must lift this empty wooden barrel.' _

_Two of his friends rolled the container over and tilted it upright. That was when the brunette noticed the additional shadows in the audience. 'Oh, hi guys,' she greeted uneasily. 'Where'd y'all come from?' Wynonna didn't know why she had half-expected one of them to start talking, but when the only reply she received was silence, she spoke again. 'Not much of a talker, I see. Well, I saw you guys bring this baby in with ease so this should be a piece of cake.'_

_With both hands on the edge of the container, the heir tried her hardest to lift the barrel, but it didn't leave the ground or even budge a little bit. 'I should've taken Waverly up on that offer to go to the gym together,' she huffed to herself, before she turned to the watching vampires with a sweet smile. 'Are you sure you didn't superglue this to the ground?'_

'Secondly, they will assess your senses, more specifically, your sense of smell...'

_'Next up, Alice will unveil each plate one by one and you will have to determine the exact contents of that platter,' the vampire whose name Wynonna hadn't found out yet, explained. _

_'You know, I've ended up in some real sticky situations. You wouldn't believe the weird smells I've encountered in my life, I'm going to ace this test,' the Earp sibling bragged to the vampires with a confident smile. _

_'Alice and the plates will be in the other room, while you will stay in this one,' the creature finished his instructions._

_The human groaned, 'should've known there was going to be a catch.'_

'And finally, your last task will involve something most humans find unsettling, but which gives us vampires life, literally: blood...'   
  
_'Is that-? Oh God, that looks like blood,' Wynonna shuddered visibly. 'Doing shots with vampires, at least I can cross that off my bucket list,' she spoke to herself. _

_'Cheers, let's drink,' her companions raised their cups joyfully, prompting her to join their party. The vampires downed the shot of blood greedily and a bright red, satisfactory smile painted their lips soon after. _

_'Babygirl, I'm doing this for you,' the older sister muttered before taking a sip from the glass. 'Ugh, gross,' she gagged. Shots were usually her thing, but now she had found the exception to the rule. 'What is that?' She was hoping her company would burst out laughing and reassure her, her cup held nothing but a weird concoction of red wine and cranberry juice, but the liquid didn't taste sweet and the only response she had gotten was 'ay, be positive', which she found hard to do considering the situation she was in. _

_'Alright, mate. I'll be positive,' Wynonna lied with a puzzled look. _

_'That's the spirit,' her vampire guide cheered. 'For a special occasion like this, we brought out the rare stuff: AB positive!'_

_'Oh, you meant AB-, yep. I kind of liked it better when I had misheard you,' the heir admitted to no one in particular. _

*

'Here you go,' Wynonna Earp handed her younger sister the cat she had retrieved. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bleach my brain so I can forget the fact that I drank human blood.'

'Thanks, Wynonna,' Waverly Earp smiled gratefully as she gently rocked Calamity Jane in her arms. 'You're the best sister ever and I love you so, so much!' 

'You bet your ass I am. And after all the trouble I went through to get Haught's cat back, you better get some, sis,' the older sibling warned before she headed towards the front door of the Gardner's house to get some hard liquor into her system.

'Ah-pupup,' a voice stopped her. 'Don't forget about the deal you made.'

'Right, Kate. Is there any chance you're willing to give me a period of 24 hours to recuperate from this whole traumatic vampire ordeal I just went through?' Wynonna asked with a pleading smile.

'No.'

'Alright, then. Let's go, Waves,' the brunette declared. 'We need to search for a stack of cards older than time itself that no one has seen in over a hundred years and which probably holds more power within its paper thin sheets than I do in my whole body. Somehow that's not the craziest thing I've done today.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading honeys x
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
